Various tire constructions have been suggested for pneumatic runflat tires; that is, tires capable of being used while uninflated (with total loss of air pressure other than ambient atmospheric pressure). A vehicle equipped with such tires can continue to be driven after the tire experiences loss of pneumatic pressure, such as loss of air pressure caused by puncture or valve failure. This is highly desirable since it allows vehicles equipped with such runflat tires to continue in operation until they reach a location where the tire can be repaired or replaced. Tires of this type are sometimes also referred to as extended mobility tires (EMT).
The goal of engineering has been to develop a runflat tire without compromising ride or performance. In sports cars having relatively stiff suspension characteristics, the ability to provide such a runflat tire was comparatively easy as compared to providing such tires for luxury sedans that demand softer ride characteristics. Light truck and sport utility vehicles, although not as sensitive to ride performance, typically utilize tires having a relatively high aspect ratio which makes the requirements for the runflat tire more challenging.
In the case of runflat tires made utilizing stiff inserts, the insert carries most of the load on the tire during periods of operation after loss of air pressure. This leads to the generation of heat. Heat build-up can then lead to thermal degradation in the insert. A reduction in crosslink density and a change in the distribution of crosslink types is the result of this thermal degradation. Thermal degradation can accordingly lead to failure of the insert. This failure limits the range over which the runflat tire can be used during periods of operation after air loss.